Moonlight
by Minamisawa Atsushi
Summary: [Kariya Masaki x Kirino Ranmaru] A story about Kariya's never ending love for Kirino Ranmaru.


**Kariya Masaki x Kirino Ranmaru**

Moonlight

* * *

_"When I grow up, I want to be taller than Kirino-senpai!"_

_Kirino let out a chuckle. "Good luck."_

_"Um… Anyway, since today's your birthday, what do you want as a present?"_

_"I want to dance under the moonlight, with Shindou's music being played."_

_"Huh…" Kariya scratched his head. "That's… hard to give."_

_"I won't mind if you can't give it to me, though." Kirino said._

_Kariya stared down on his soiled shoes. "I will! Please wait for me, Kirino-senpai! I'll make you dance with me under the moon… someday!"_

_"Yea, yea…" Kirino smiled and patted the boy's head._

* * *

_Shindou Takuto_…

That name spread from mouth to mouth in just a split second. People have been talking about him ever since he ran his very first grand piano concert in Japan and now, the time seems to be passing real fast.

His second concert is just around the corner. He'll be flying all the way to US to perform it there in five days' time.

In the middle of the crowd in a busy city, a tall guy with pink hair reaching his waist stood straight, staring at the massive screen attached to a building. This facility is special for important or sudden news—and now the notice about an event at the 24 year-old pianist's house on the hill is being aired.

It's a celebration for his success. Everybody is welcomed if they feel like they want to join the formal party.

Kirino carved a faint and innocent smile on his face. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. He couldn't express how much he misses that guy. The last time they talk is about 7 years ago, when they were both seventeen.

An unexpected thing happened. The pink haired guy lost contact with Shindou. He rang that guy a million times but to no avail. "The number's not in the service," the voice box told.

Seven years after the incident, a guy named Shindou Takuto with the same wavy hair appeared as a professional pianist and Kirino knew that this is his chance to meet him face to face.

And that night, he went to the occasion, donned in a neat tuxedo.

There were so many wealthy civilians in the lawn, but it wasn't crowded. And in the middle of the sea of humans, a familiar guy in black tuxedo played the piano professionally with his fingers moving and pushing the blocks swiftly.

It was the same, beautiful music Shindou played for Kirino on the last day of their friendship. The tune almost made Kirino cry because it brings back memories… How nostalgic.

_"I write this music special for you, Kirino." Shindou said, settling himself to play the piano._

_ "Really? How sweet of you!" Kirino tilted his head cheerfully._

_ His hands started to dance gracefully on the piano. It was… Soothing… and… beautiful._

_ "So, how was it?" Shindou asked the pigtailed boy for his opinion._

_ "It's fantastic, Shindou! Can you keep the music for me… forever?"_

_ Shindou flashed me a warm and gentle smile. "Yes, I will. You have my word."_

Kirino got a little carried away as his mind swam deeper and deeper into the sweet moment he shared with Shindou. After a while, the romantic situation turned silent when Shindou walked up on the stage and presented a speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I highly appreciate your presence here and now, after all these hard years I've gone through alone, I finally met a true love." Shindou said. It made Kirino's heart beat wildly. "…and here she is, my beautiful fiancée."

A fair girl with stunning beauty in a white dress climbed up on the stage slowly and gracefully. She looks suitable with Shindou as she stood beside him with a sweet smile. She's beautiful and there's no doubt about that anymore.

To be paired with a man like Shindou is an extremely lucky thing to happen. He's tall and well built. His eyes are warm it could melt you whenever you stare in them. His voice is always so low and full of respect when he talks. He's matured, more than when he played as a forward for Raimon.

Hearing the word fiancée, Kirino's heart broke into a million pieces. It was completely shattered. His eyes were teary.

Not able to bear the sight of Shindou standing beside a girl who's going to marry him sooner or later, Kirino made his way hastily to the backyard. There was nobody there and the atmosphere was just dark and gloomy.

The full moon hung low in the black sky. He just wished that Shindou will be chasing for him. But that's just impossible…

Kirino walked slowly to the cliff and cried all he wanted. If he's not faithful enough, he would've cursed Shindou out loud so that the whole world knows how much he hates that guy now.

"Kirino Ranmaru,"

Kirino spun around and figured out a teal haired guy.

He got two lines under both of his eyes. He's tall—even taller than Kirino, and his face was very serious.

"K… Kariya? Is that you?"

He flashed Kirino a gentle smile. "Seems like you've grown prettier…"

Yes, Kariya's not wrong. Kirino has grown to be even prettier than he is before. Kirino's hair is not being tied into pigtails anymore. The wavy and fine pink hair of his is being released and it looked prettier under the moonlight, especially when the wind is blowing.

The situation became silent for a while. From where Kirino is, he could hear Shindou's voice speaking to the microphone echoing in the air. "Ladies and gentlemen, I gladly allow you to start the dancing session right now."

And the sound of piano started as well. Seems like Shindou played the piano for the invited people to dance around.

Though the sound isn't so clear because it's far away, it's enough to make Kirino feel sad again.

Kariya approached the pink haired guy and asked. "What's today's date?"

"…(day)."

"(Month), right?" Kariya said.

Kirino nodded.

"Happy birthday, dear." Kariya gave him his hand. "I have a present for you. A dance,"

Kirino arched his eyebrows. Once again, tears started to flow down his cheeks. It's a promise Kariya made seven years ago, right after the day of Shindou's disappearance.

He took Kariya's hand and that, they danced under the moonlight. He hoped it'd be Shindou instead, but Kariya is fine since he's the one who made the vow.

There was a major grief in Kirino's heart. He didn't know whether he should be happy or not.

Kariya whispered in his ear. "Don't cry anymore, Ranmaru. Close your eyes and just pretend that I'm Shindou. And when you think you're ready… You can open your eyes again." He said. "And one more thing… I love you, Ranmaru."

Kirino sobbed hardly. Tears were streaming down his face hardly. He squeezed his eyes shut… and what Kariya suggested him to do is what he did. "Thank you… Kariya…"

"It's okay. I'll wait for you."

Kirino cried harder. He stopped dancing and stared Kariya in his eyes. "Why… do you do this?"

Kariya smiled and wiped his tears using his thumb. Slowly, he bent down and kissed Kirino softly on the cliff under the moon.

He pulled himself away slowly and said. "Because I love you."

With a strong love, Kariya embraced Kirino tightly.

"I… Love you too, Kariya…"

* * *

**Please leave me a review, minna!  
Tell me how you feel when reading this story, if possible! XD**


End file.
